


Graceless

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Graceless [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Lucifer just watched Sam for a moment before responding. “Crowley stole my grace.” He looked away, staring at the floor. “Then, when I tried to steal it back, he shot me. He had all other kinds of ways to stop me, and he fucking shot me. He dumped me on the side of the road maybe half an hour before you showed up.” He felt the needle and managed to stay still, though a whimper escaped.





	Graceless

Sam was driving back to the bunker when he saw something off to the side dart into the trees. He wasn't sure if it was an animal or a person, but it looked hurt. He knew he should keep driving, but he sighed and pulled off the road. If he wasn't sure, then maybe it was something he needed to look into. He texted Dean to let him know he might be on to something nearby. He got out and opened the trunk, grabbing a shotgun and his handgun. He loaded the silver bullets in case it was a werewolf or anything else silver would kill. He closed the trunk, then turned to head the direction he had seen whatever it was he had seen. He headed into the woods. It didn't take him long to find it. In fact, he stumbled over it. He turned, shotgun pointed down, and looked into the face of an unconscious Nick, mostly covered with leaves in an apparent attempt to hide himself.

Sam nearly fell backward in surprise, but steadied himself. He nudged the man with his foot and got no response. He frowned, then started brushing off the leaves with his foot. The frown deepened when he uncovered a nasty looking wound on the man's shoulder. He wasn't sure if this was the human or the angel, but when he knelt to clear off the wound better, the man whimpered in pain.

The man opened his eyes, focused on Sam, and terror took over. He immediately scrambled backward, his back hitting a tree. He tried to get up, but fell over, landing on the wounded shoulder. He cried out, instantly grabbing on to his arm and curling up.

Sam held both hands up, weapons put down on the ground. “Hey. Calm down.” He could tell that his words weren't getting through to the man. He approached him calmly and carefully as he would a wounded animal. “Just let me take a look.” He tried to peel the top layer back from the shoulder.

The man looked up at Sam through tears. “It hurts, Sam.” He let Sam move his hand, then let him work the fabric away from his shoulder. “Why does it hurt?” He seemed to understand that Sam was not going to hurt him.

That was all Sam needed to know who this was. He turned his gaze from the shoulder to the man's ice blue eyes. “Lucifer?” He saw the little nod. “What happened?” The confusion was enough to override the fear he should feel at being face to face with this angel. The angel shouldn't be hurt. Not like this. He turned his attention back to his shoulder.

Lucifer looked away, though hissed when Sam tried to move the t-shirt a bit. “Crowley...” He hissed again. “Damn it, that hurts!” He finally had enough of the pain and lurched to the side. He began heaving and eventually vomited nothing but bile. He felt Sam's hand on his back. The human was rubbing gently, avoiding his shoulder.

Sam jerked his hands back when Lucifer began throwing up. He couldn't do nothing, so he tried to comfort him. Once the heaves were over, Sam pulled the angel up to his feet. “I can't do anything here. I need to get you somewhere else.” Just the mention of Crowley told Sam almost everything he needed to know. Crowley had to have done something to Lucifer. Something to make him vulnerable.

Lucifer's stomach threatened him again when he was pulled up. He wavered unsteadily, but didn't throw up on Sam. That was at least a good sign, or so he hoped. His good arm was flung around Sam's neck as the hunter helped him walk to the car. Sam got him in on the passenger side. He didn't even realize it when Sam got in the car. He was handed an open bottle of water.

Sam looked at Lucifer for a moment. “Drink it slowly.” He watched the angel take a sip. He nodded, then started the car and sped back to the bunker. Once he parked, he texted Dean to update him. He was feeling pretty lucky that his brother was out on a hunt with Cas. He didn't have to worry about Dean trying to kill Lucifer right now. He got out of the car and helped Lucifer out.

Lucifer whimpered as he was moved. He knew Sam was trying to be gentle and he appreciated it. He was finally allowed to sit down once they got to a bedroom. He looked around and vaguely recognized it as Sam's room. He'd been in here before. Sam had left him in there briefly. He managed to get his top shirt off, but it hurt too much to try and get the t-shirt off. He whimpered when he pulled at it a bit, so he stopped and waited.

Sam came back in carrying a first aid kid. He opened it and started looking through it. “Can you tell me what happened now?” He found the vial he was looking for and a syringe. He filled it with some of the contents from the vial.

Lucifer just watched Sam for a moment before responding. “Crowley stole my grace.” He looked away, staring at the floor. “Then, when I tried to steal it back, he shot me. He had all other kinds of ways to stop me, and he fucking shot me. He dumped me on the side of the road maybe half an hour before you showed up.” He felt the needle and managed to stay still, though a whimper escaped.

Sam injected the contents of the syringe into Lucifer's shoulder, right next to the wound in several locations. “I just hope this doesn't get infected.” He sat next to Lucifer. “Before you ask, I don't know why I'm helping you. I just couldn't let you suffer.” He took a good look at the wound. “And I'm going to have to get the bullet out. No exit wound. I'm also going to have to clean this out because you dumped dirt and leaves over it.” He frowned. “And I don't think I have enough pain killers for that. I'm sorry.”

Lucifer's eyes flashed in fear before acceptance shone over them. “Okay.” He let Sam help him out of the t-shirt, which didn't hurt nearly as bad as when he'd tried, and lay him down where he needed him. He closed his eyes and waited. Whatever Sam had given him was making him feel a little drowsy or maybe it was just that he was tired and felt safe with Sam. He didn't know for sure.

Sam touched the edge of the wound. “Feel that?” He watched as Lucifer's eyes open in confusion. “Okay, that's a no.” He nodded and got up. “I want you to close your eyes and try to relax.” He got what he needed from the kit and set things down on the bedside table. He sterilized things best he could, then looked down at the angel. His eyes were closed, though he was still in pain. “I'm going to get the bullet out, so no matter what, I need you to stay as still as you can.”

Lucifer didn't have time to respond. He was suddenly in more pain than when he'd gotten shot. While the edges of the wounds were numb, inside was not. He wanted to jerk away, but he forced himself to stay still like Sam had said. He couldn't stop the scream though. He gripped the sheets in both hands and held on tight. He could feel when Sam found the bullet and got it out. He heard it clink in the trashcan. There was suddenly even more pain as something was poured on and in the wound. He was grateful when Sam knew he was about to throw up again and got him up enough so he vomited the water he'd drank into the trash can instead of on the bed. He felt Sam's hand rubbing gently on his back again.

Sam waited until Lucifer was done before gently pushing him back on the bed. He watched Lucifer for any other signs of pain induced nausea, before giving him a bit more pain killer. While he waited for it to take effect, he took Lucifer's hand. “You're going to be okay.” He watched the angel in his bed begin to relax a bit more as the medicine took effect.

Lucifer watched Sam until his eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. He let them slide shut. He heard Sam telling him he was going to have to stitch up the wound, but he didn't feel anything except some tugging. He did feel a little sting afterwards, then something soft being placed on his shoulder. He heard Sam telling him that was it. He sighed and fell into a deep sleep then.

Sam watched Lucifer sleep for a bit before getting up and cleaning up. He checked his phone and found ten missed calls and twenty-seven texts all from Dean. He texted Dean back to let him know exactly what was going on and that Crowley had stolen Lucifer's grace. Dean wasn't believing it. He and Cas were on their way back. Sam put his phone in his pocket and turned to look back at the sleeping angel. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through the short hair. He'd always been drawn to Lucifer. Always. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the angel's forehead, surprised to find it warm instead of cool. At first, he thought Lucifer had a fever, but he quickly realized that the warmth was normal for a human. The angel really didn't have his grace anymore. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to one of the other rooms to get some sleep.

Lucifer woke up to pounding at the door. His shoulder hurt like all hell now and he hissed softly when he tried to sit up. He heard Dean's voice calling for Sam. He looked around and realized he was alone. He finally got sitting up and whimpered as his head spun. He tried to stand up and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. He didn't hit his shoulder, which was lucky. The door, however, burst open.

Dean's eyes went to the bed, where there was blood soaked into the sheets, then down to the floor, where the devil lay passed out. “What the fuck?” He felt Cas push past him and watched him kneel next to the angel.

Cas touched Lucifer gently, then looked up at Dean. “He doesn't have his grace, Dean. He's human. Help me get him back up in bed.” He glared at Dean until the hunter helped, though Dean just dumped Lucifer in the bed ignoring the pained whimper, letting Cas straighten him out and get blankets over him after pressing a hand to his chest and warding him the way he had for the brothers.

Sam came running into the room. “Dean...” He saw Lucifer in the bed, still breathing, Cas next to him, and let out a small sigh of relief. He looked at his brother. “He's practically human. His grace is gone.”

Dean nodded, glaring at his brother. “Yeah, I know, and you still think it's a good idea to bring him here? He may be human, but he's still Lucifer.”

Sam barely nodded. “I know, Dean. You might have been able to walk away and let him die out there, but I couldn't.” He glanced at Cas, who was watching Lucifer instead of them.

Cas was holding his brother's hand. “Thank you, Sam. You saved my brother's life.” He looked toward Dean. “Whatever he has done, Dean, he is still my brother. Perhaps this experience will be good for him. The least we can do is help him recover. When he is well, then he can make the decision to go if he wishes.”

Dean thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “Fine, but when he's recovered, he's gone.” He turned and left the room.

Sam huffed and shook his head. He looked over at Cas. “So, he's definitely human?” He nodded when Cas did. “He said Crowley stole his grace.” He looked down at Lucifer, his eyes softening a bit. “He also said Crowley shot him. I don't get why though.”

Cas looked up at Sam and his eyes widened slightly with how Sam was looking at Lucifer. “I don't know. Perhaps it was his way of torturing Lucifer.” He looked back down at Lucifer. “He's sleeping, which is best for him right now. He'll need food when he wakes.” He got up and started to leave the room, looking back only to see Sam sitting down and taking Lucifer's hand, worry spreading over him, and maybe a hint of something else. He watched for a moment before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He went to find Dean.

Sam held Lucifer's hand in his and used his other to gently caress the side of Lucifer's face with the backs of his fingers. He didn't know what it was about him. Maybe the whole helpless human thing. He just wanted to protect the angel right now. Maybe even teach him about being human.

Lucifer felt the light touch on his cheek and turned his head toward it automatically. It had been so long since he had been touched like this. He let out a soft whimper when the touch disappeared. He frowned a bit in his sleep, then relaxed again when he felt fingers running through his hair. He tried several times to open his eyes before they finally did what he wanted. He looked up into Sam's eyes. He tried to process the soft look he was given. Sam should hate him. This, he knew, was not hate.

Sam tightened his hand around Lucifer's in a gentle squeeze. “How do you feel?” He kept his other hand running through Lucifer's hair since it seemed to calm the angel down.

Lucifer tried to speak before finally finding his voice. “Weak.” The word was probably meant to be spit out and angry, but it sounded pitiful and soft. “I'm hurting and I think I'm hungry.” He wrinkled his nose at the thought. “I don't like this, Sam.”

Sam smiled slightly at the last comment. “No one said being human was easy.” He started to get up, but was stopped by Lucifer's hand tightening around his own almost desperately. “I'm just going to go get you something to eat. I'll be right back.” He stood up after Lucifer reluctantly let go of his hand and went to the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of Dean with a bottle of whiskey.  
Dean looked up at Sam, then sighed and knocked back the shot he'd poured for himself. “Right, so, he heals, then he leaves, Sammy.” He poured another shot. “I don't care what anyone else wants. He's not staying.”

Sam barely nodded and grabbed the bread to make some toast. He looked through the fruit and selected a banana. When the toaster was done, he put the toast on a plate. He finally turned to Dean. “You realize if we throw him out, he has nowhere to go.” He saw Dean's look of 'I don't give a fuck'. “We help people, Dean. We protect them from monsters. You throw him out and they will kill him.”

Dean shrugged. “He's the devil, Sam. He deserves to be killed.” He tossed back another shot.

Sam huffed and shook his head. He just picked up the plate and banana and left the room. What Dean had said really got to him. He didn't want to think of Lucifer alone somewhere, no one to protect him, and dying alone. He got halfway to his room when it hit. He nearly dropped the plate with how bad he started shaking. He couldn't let the angel be killed. He made it back to the bedroom and set down the plate and banana. He saw Lucifer watching him. He just sat down on the bed and suddenly pulled Lucifer up and into a hug, careful of his shoulder.

Lucifer was caught by surprise and the little squeak that came out of him made Sam hold him tighter. He didn't quite know what was going on or even what to do with his arms. He finally moved his good one to wrap around Sam in much the same way Sam was holding him. “Sam?” He was squished tighter and made another little squeak in response. It was nice to be held, but it also confused him.

Sam was finally able to let go of the angel and couldn't quite meet his confused eyes. He just got up and retrieved the plate and banana. He handed them both to the angel. “I'll be back later. Just eat slow.” He left the room to go find Cas.

Cas was in the library when Sam came in. He turned to look at Sam, then back to the book. “How is he?”

“Umm, doing okay, I guess. I just brought him some toast and a banana. I thought they'd be easiest.” Sam walked over to Cas, then sat down. “Dean's really willing to toss him out and let him be killed.” He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands as if not sure what to do with them.

Cas nodded and flipped a page. “He will not listen to me, Sam.” He looked up at Sam, paying attention to his posture and expression. “Do you have feelings for my brother, Sam?”

Sam looked up at Cas in surprise, then away. “No! Of course not!” The words felt like a lie and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

Cas studied Sam for a moment. “All right.” He looked back at the book. He debated for a moment with himself, then decided to speak again. “He loves you, Sam. More than you know. He was never good at showing love, seeing as the only other person, besides our Father, that he used to love more than anything nearly killed him several times.” He looked back up at Sam. “So if you do have feelings for him, then you need to show him what unconditional love really is.” He turned his attention back to the book.

Sam was silent for a long moment before nodding. He got up and went back to his bedroom. He had been gone long enough that Lucifer had eaten what he had been brought and Sam took the plate and banana peel. He set them aside and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took Lucifer's hand and met the angel's confused eyes. “Dean won't let you stay once you're healed.” He held up his free hand to stop Lucifer's speaking. “So, when you're healed, I'm going to go with you. I can't let you be out there by yourself.”

Lucifer looked down, then shook his head. “Sam, no. I'm not going to let you leave your brother for me.” He bit his lip. “When I'm better, I'll move on. You won't have to see me again. Ever.” He knew the risks of being out there alone and he knew he probably wouldn't survive long.

Sam shook his head and reached over, gently tilting Lucifer's head back up. “You don't understand. Even after everything that's happened, I still care about you.” He met Lucifer's eyes and recognized that the angel was scared. “I still care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you.” He started to lean toward Lucifer, but stopped himself. He pulled away instead. “So, when you're better, I'm staying with you. No arguments.”

Lucifer wasn't sure what to think about this. He didn't agree or disagree. Sam finally got up and left, taking the plate with him. He lay there in the bed, his shoulder throbbing painfully, and just thought about what Sam had said to him. He loved Sam. That much he knew. He wanted to be with Sam, but he didn't want Sam to have to choose between himself and Dean. He wanted Sam to be happy, but not being with Dean would make him miserable. He heard himself take in a hitching breath and brought his hand up to his face, surprised at the wetness there. He cautiously licked his fingertip and winced. Salty. He closed his eyes and felt the moisture roll down from the corners of his eyes. He was crying. Once it hit him, he couldn't stop and he didn't know why. He turned on his good side and pulled a pillow against his chest and curled up. His shoulder suddenly didn't hurt quite so much anymore.

Sam finally came back in to check on Lucifer. He'd brought a bottle of cold water. He paused when he realized the angel was asleep. He set the bottle down on the night table and sat down. He looked over the angel and frowned when he discovered he'd been crying. He gently woke Lucifer and coaxed him to drink some of the water.

Lucifer didn't want to look at Sam. He couldn't, though he did accept the water. He kept his eyes on Sam's hands until he could close them again. He couldn't stop the few tears that escaped. He felt Sam get up and thought he was leaving the room, until the bed dipped again. He didn't open his eyes, but he felt Sam's hand at his mouth, trying to put something in. A couple of pills. He took them and then swallowed more water to wash them down. Of course, Sam thought his tears were from physical pain. While his shoulder still hurt, it couldn't compare to the pain in his heart. He couldn't have Sam. He knew that. Having Sam meant Sam not having Dean. He didn't even try to stop Sam when he left again. This was the worst punishment he'd ever had. All that time alone in the Cage didn't even compare to what he was going through now.

Sam went to the library to find Cas again. He sat down and just watched the angel read. He sighed and looked toward his bedroom where Lucifer was curled up and in pain. “Cas, when he's healed and Dean throws him out, I'm leaving too. Please don't tell Dean.”

Cas looked up at Sam, then nodded. “You should.” He looked back at the book. “Dean deserves to know what he's pushing you into.” He finally closed the book. “How is Lucifer?”

Sam looked back to Cas. “He's in pain. I gave him some pills to help.” He sighed and shook his head. “I'm not sure that it's just his shoulder though.” He looked back toward the bedroom. “He just looks so lost.”

Cas nodded slowly. “It is not easy to be without your grace, Sam. For an archangel, I would think it's even harder. He is used to being near indestructible. Now he has to face mortality.” He considered something before speaking again. “As well as other emotions that angels were never meant to feel. Fear, anxiety, and shame, for example. If he has never felt them before, they could overwhelm him if he cannot control it. I will speak with him.” He stood up and left before Sam could say anything other than a quick look of thanks.

Sam sat there until he became restless enough he had to get up and move around. He went to the kitchen. Dean wasn't there anymore, which helped to relax Sam. He looked around until he found food that he could make for Lucifer and he went about making the angel something to eat. By the time he was done, he took the plate with him and hoped Cas was done talking to Lucifer. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering.

Lucifer was alone. He was sitting up instead of curled up this time. He still looked like he'd been crying. He just looked over at Sam, then seemed to perk up at the plate of food. When Sam handed it to him, he took it and tried to eat slowly. He was hungry and it was good, but he didn't enjoy throwing up. He wanted this to stay down.

Sam sat down and watched Lucifer eat. He smiled a bit at the restraint the angel was showing. He finally moved from the chair to the edge of the bed when Lucifer was done eating. He took a chance and gently put an arm around the angel's shoulders, careful to avoid the wound. He felt the hesitation from Lucifer. “It's okay. Come here.” He lay back and pulled the angel up against him.

Lucifer closed his eyes as he rested against Sam's chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling Sam's scent. He swallowed hard and tried to relax. He was still having a hard time believing Sam even wanted to touch him after everything he'd done. When he felt Sam's hand rubbing his back gently, he tensed a little, but soon began to relax. He yawned, then felt fingers in his hair and a soft voice telling him everything was going to be okay and for him to sleep. He yawned again, relaxing further. Sam holding him felt too good and it had been too long since he had been held like this. The last time had been by Michael, just before they started fighting. It was enough that he found himself beginning to hope that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. He let the sound of Sam's heartbeat lull him into sleep.

Sam woke to the sound of whimpering and the feeling of being kicked. He quickly registered that Lucifer was thrashing around in the bed and the whimpers quickly evolved to a scream. He got hold of the angel and restrained him with arms around his chest, holding his wrists and his leg twisting around Lucifer's knees, pressing himself tight against Lucifer's back. He held on with one hand to try and soothe the angel with fingers through his hair. He shushed him softly. “It's okay, Lucifer. Shh, now, I've got you. Sammy's got you. It's okay.” He held Lucifer like that until the angel quieted down and seemed to fall into deeper sleep. He looked down at the angel for a moment before kissing the top of his head. He tried to go back to sleep, but before he could, another round of cries and thrashing started. He just tightened his hold and kept whispering to the angel.

Cas heard the cries and knocked on the door softly during a quiet spell. He came in when Sam called out to let him know it was okay. He saw the way Sam was holding Lucifer and understood what was going on. “He's having nightmares. I went through the same thing.” He looked around the room and found Sam's iPod. He picked it up and handed it to Sam. “Turn on some music. Softly. It should help calm him.” He watched as Sam nodded and took the device. He quickly flipped through to a selection of classical music and turned on his playlist that he enjoyed when he needed to wind down.

Sam was surprised when Lucifer relaxed immediately when the music started playing from the bluetooth speakers nearby. He looked up at Cas, who reached down and touched Lucifer's forehead lightly. “How did you know?” He set the iPod aside and started running his fingers through Lucifer's hair again.

Cas smiled faintly. “He was the Angel of Music, Sam.” He met Sam's eyes. “Even now, music can calm him.” He nodded and pulled back. “He should sleep now without nightmares.” He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam looked down at Lucifer, noting that the music had relaxed him. His breathing had become more regular and he wasn't struggling against Sam's hold. He sighed softly and tried to relax as well. He only got as far as light dozing, keeping his hold on Lucifer as tight as he could. He didn't want to let the angel go.

Lucifer woke slowly, coming out of sleep to a state of semi-consciousness, then finally to full awareness. He felt warm, but pleasantly so. He couldn't move and it took him a few seconds to realize that Sam was pressed up behind him and had him held tightly. He felt fingers playing with his hair every few seconds. He finally heard the music and relaxed almost immediately. He shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable and felt Sam pull him tighter. “Sam?'

Sam let Lucifer go when he heard the angel speaking. “Sorry. You kept having nightmares.” He pulled away completely, then got up. “How's your shoulder?” He took a look at the bandage, then went to get a clean one. He carefully pulled the old one off, checking the wound over. It looked good, as far as wounds like this could look. It didn't look infected or even heading that way. He placed the new one on and taped it down.

Lucifer let Sam care for him. He winced at the bandage being pulled off, then winced again at the new one being put on. “It's okay. Doesn't hurt as much today.” He looked up at Sam. “Thank you, Sam.” He sighed, then sat up when Sam was done. He swayed a little, but didn't pass out.

Sam steadied the angel. “Don't try and stand up yet. Stay here. I'll go get you something to eat.” He waited for Lucifer to nod before leaving the room. He went to the kitchen. Dean was there with his morning coffee. He hesitated, then went to the fridge to see what they had. He pulled out the carton of eggs and some bacon and went to work making breakfast. He even made some for Dean.

Lucifer had settled back down in the bed by the time Sam made it back. He slowly sat back up and let Sam get him up and over to the desk where he could sit and eat. He needed to move around and appreciated the help. He still felt too weak. He got settled in the chair and slowly ate his breakfast.

Sam had brought two plates in so he could eat with Lucifer. He smiled as he saw the confused and delighted expressions cross Lucifer's face as he ate. He finished his first and set his plate aside and just watched the angel. He didn't want to have to choose between Lucifer and Dean. He wanted both of them. The thought brought him up short. Dean was his brother. Lucifer? What was he to Sam? He knew that Lucifer was very much in love with him, but was he in love with Lucifer? He wasn't sure. He was very drawn to the angel and the thought of being without him hurt much more than it should.

Lucifer noticed Sam watching him. He finished eating and couldn't quite look Sam in the eyes. “Thank you, Sam.” He shifted a little in the seat and Sam helped him up. He was surprised that Sam seemed to know what he needed before he did when Sam took him to the bathroom.

Sam stayed just outside the bathroom and hoped that Lucifer would know what to do in there. He really didn't want to give the angel a lesson on how to use the bathroom. As luck would have it, Lucifer did seem to know. Sam helped him back out and back to bed. He left only to get a damp washcloth so he could help Lucifer clean up a bit since he couldn't shower with the stitches in his shoulder.

Lucifer tried to take the cloth so he could do it himself, but Sam made him lay still instead. He sighed and allowed Sam to help him. He wasn't happy about being so helpless, but being close to Sam made him feel better. After Sam had washed him down, he did feel better physically. He let Sam get him under the blankets. He was about to reach for Sam's hand, when he realized the human was collecting the breakfast plates. He thought Sam would come right back.

Sam took the plates back to the kitchen, then went to the library. He picked out a few books that he thought Lucifer might like and took them to his room. He set them on the bedside table when he realized the angel had fallen back asleep. He smiled as he looked down at Lucifer, then leaned down and kissed his cheek. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Lucifer woke, he was alone. It took him a bit to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. He slowly sat up, and when that went okay, he stood up. He wavered for a few seconds, then found his footing. He saw the books and knew Sam would want him to stay in the bedroom, but he needed to move around. He walked slowly for the door and opened it. He looked out in the hallway and saw no one. He knew the layout of the bunker, thanks to his time in Cas, so he went to the library, careful to check to see if he was going to run into Dean. That was one confrontation he didn't want.

Sam was checking the news on his laptop when he heard movement and looked up. He saw the startled look on Lucifer's face and stood up. “You should be resting.” He crossed the room to try and get Lucifer back to bed.

Lucifer shook his head. “Sam, please, I can't stay cooped up in there.” He frowned a little, then sighed. “Please.” He started to reach out for Sam, but pulled his hands back. He relaxed a little when Sam slid an arm around him to provide a little more support.

Sam considered this for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.” He guided Lucifer to a chair next to where he had been sitting and got him settled with a book. He sat back down and continued what he was doing. He didn't even notice it when he took Lucifer's hand and laced their fingers together. It just felt natural.

Lucifer smiled a little when Sam's hand found his. He let Sam take his hand and stared at the way their fingers interlaced. He contemplated the feel of the hunter's calloused hand against his. He finally turned his attention to the book Sam had given him. He didn't care much for reading, but he would at least try. He couldn't even get past the first page because he kept getting distracted by Sam's warm hand against his own.

Sam looked up as Dean walked in. He didn't pull his hand back. In fact, he tightened his hold as Lucifer tried to pull away. He just looked back at the laptop, scrolling through the news stories. He heard Dean's grumble and knew Dean had seen him holding Lucifer's hand. He looked up again. “What?”

Dean just stared at Sam. “Really?” He shook his head. “Seriously?” He huffed. “Dude, Ruby was bad enough. Now you're being all buddy buddy with Lucifer? Enough to freaking hold his hand? Sam, he tortured you. You had freaking hallucinations about it. He wouldn't even let you sleep!”

Sam let Lucifer pull away then. He caught how the angel beside him was flushed red and clearly uncomfortable. He just shook his head and closed his laptop. “Fine.” He stood up. “Come on, Lucifer.” He helped the angel stand up, then picked up his laptop. He led the angel out of the library and back to the bedroom. He heard the soft protest. “We're not staying. I'm just getting a few things.” He grabbed a duffel bag and started to pack some clothes in it.

Lucifer sat down on the bed. “Sam. I'll go. I'm going to cause problems if I stay.” He looked up at the hunter. “Please, just let me go.” He felt the burning in his eyes and remembered the feeling from when he had cried before. He didn't want to cry. He fought off the tears. “Please.”

Sam shook his head. “You won't survive out there alone.” He reached out for Lucifer, caressing the angel's cheek. “I'm not letting you go alone, angel.” He gently rubbed his thumb over the angel's cheekbone, then moved his hand to the back of Lucifer's neck. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth without thinking about it. It just felt right. “Dean will eventually come around. Trust me, angel.” He pulled away and saw the tears. He gently wiped them away. “Trust me.”

Lucifer couldn't stop the tears when Sam kissed him. He had never wanted someone so bad as he did right now. He had to grip the blankets tight to keep from pulling Sam into the bed with him so he could have Sam hold him again. He let Sam continue packing. “I just never wanted you to choose between me and your brother.”

Sam nodded when he heard that. “I know. You're not making me choose. He is.” He left the room briefly to get his things from the bathroom. When he came back, Lucifer was still in the same place and there was no sign of Dean. He packed the rest and closed up the duffel bag. He swung it over his shoulder and held his hand out to Lucifer. “Come on. Let's go. I'll take care of you, angel.”

Lucifer hesitated, then took Sam's hand. He stood up, but before Sam could start walking, he leaned up and kissed Sam's cheek. He looked away immediately after, staring down at the floor, flushed in embarrassment. He went with Sam when the hunter started to walk. He was a little stunned that Sam was willing to leave his brother. Over him. He didn't even register when they got to the garage until he was gently pushed down into the passenger seat of a truck.

Sam tossed the duffel bag behind the truck's seats, then climbed in to the driver's side. He started the truck up, then caught sight of Dean trying to get him to turn it off and talk. He shook his head and drove off.

Lucifer was silent for the first hour, just fiddling with the radio, then the iPod that Sam handed over. He finally looked at Sam. “You had hallucinations of me?” He was too curious.

Sam barely nodded. “Yeah. I'm pretty sure it wasn't you doing it though.” He kept his eyes on the road. “Was it?” He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Lucifer shook his head. “No. It wasn't.” He angled himself slightly so he could look at Sam better. “I wasn't able to reach you.” He looked out at the road. “Do you remember much from the Cage?”

Sam shrugged, then started looking for a gas station so they could get some drinks and a snack. “A little. I remember how it was hot, then cold, then it would be hot again.” He sighed. “I remember you fighting Michael.” He took a quick look over at Lucifer before staring back at the road.

Lucifer nodded slightly. “I didn't have a choice. I had to keep you safe, Sam. Michael blamed you for everything. He was determined to destroy you.” He fell silent again for another minute before speaking again. “I tried to keep you inside my grace.” He swallowed hard. “I loved you before then, but when we were in the Cage, that was when I fell in love with you.” He wasn't looking at Sam now. “You came to me willingly there, Sam. You were willing to touch me. We found comfort in each other.” He finally looked at Sam. “And it gave Michael another reason to go after you. He didn't want me to have that. He was determined to make sure I didn't.”

Sam moved his hands so he was holding on to the wheel with one hand, and took Lucifer's hand with his other. “I remember Michael being so angry, but I don't remember much else. It's a jumble that I can't sort out.”

Lucifer nodded. “That's probably why you hallucinated me rather than Michael. If you wanted to torture yourself with your abuser, it would have been him.” He held Sam's hand gently. “When you were taken from the Cage, I was lost, Sam. I was alone again. Michael wouldn't even talk to me after you were gone. He ignored me completely.” He blinked back tears, shaking his head when they fell anyway. “And you were gone. I was completely alone again. I just wanted out of there to be with you again.”

Sam was silent as he drove, listening to Lucifer talk. He finally pulled into a gas station and parked. He turned to look at Lucifer. “I'm going to be honest. The way you went about getting back out sucked.”

Lucifer lowered his eyes and nodded. “I know, Sam, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that.” He pulled his hand out of Sam's and curled up as best he could in the seat. “I don't know why I did that. I just wanted out. I couldn't live like that anymore. I couldn't be in there anymore. It was destroying me. I didn't think about anything other than getting out.”

Sam reached over and wiped Lucifer's tears away. He leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You can make up for it later. Right now, we need to get some drinks and lunch. I'll be back in a few.” He waited until Lucifer nodded before he got out, leaving the truck running since Lucifer was staying there.

Lucifer watched Sam through the windows. He didn't know what Sam was going to grab as lunch, but he did see him getting water to drink and something else. Some kind of juice, maybe. He watched as Sam paid and then came back out to the car with a couple of bags. He was handed one and started looking through it. Two bottles of water, one apple juice, chips, a couple bananas, and a chicken salad sandwich in a plastic container. He glanced at Sam's bag to see much of the same. He pulled out the juice and twisted open the lid. He sniffed, then took a small sip. He smiled, brows raising in delight as he took another drink.

Sam grinned as he watched Lucifer discover apple juice. He pulled out a bottle of water and opened it, taking a drink, before setting it back down and backing out of the parking spot. “I figure we can get as far away from Kansas as possible today. We're heading northwest, so we'll just keep going that way.” He saw Lucifer's nod. He continued down the road until he found a rest stop a few miles away. He pulled over and parked near a picnic table.

Lucifer got out when Sam did, taking his bag with him to the table. He sat next to Sam as they ate their lunch. He loved the sandwich, but wasn't too keen on the chips. They didn't taste much of anything. Sam let him try one of his, which were sea salt and vinegar flavor. He ended up with the rest of the bag, much to Sam's amusement. They stayed there for about forty minutes before getting back in the truck and heading out again.

Lucifer played with the iPod and figured out how to create a playlist on it, which he filled with songs that sounded interesting. He let it play for a while, then added more to it. Sam noticed that he tended more toward new age and classical music. Lucifer frowned when he realized that there wasn't enough of the music he wanted to hear on the iPod. He looked at Sam for a moment. “How can we get more music on this?”

Sam smiled faintly. “We can download it later.” He looked over at Lucifer briefly. “When we stop, we can use the laptop to get more music.” He reached over and took Lucifer's hand, bringing it over to give it a kiss. “For now, just settle back and listen to what I do have on there.” Lucifer's music choice didn't bother him. He liked it too and if it helped relax Lucifer, he was all for it playing. He turned it up when Enigma's Gravity of Love started playing. Yeah, he'd get more on there for Lucifer.

Sam drove the rest of the day, stopping only when they found a diner for dinner, to get gas, or one of them needed a bathroom break. Once it started to get dark, he pulled into a motel and went in to get a room. Lucifer had fallen asleep after dinner and Sam didn't want to wake him until he had to. Once he had the keys to the room, he pulled the truck around and parked. He got out, getting the duffel bag. He opened the room door and tossed the bag in, then went back for Lucifer.

Lucifer was not happy about being woken up, but he let Sam get him out of the truck and into the motel room. He didn't even notice when he was put to bed that there was only one bed in the room. He vaguely registered when Sam undressed him, leaving only his boxers on. He sank down into the bed and let Sam pull the blankets up over him. He didn't even notice when Sam turned on some music.

Sam leaned down and kissed Lucifer on the lips gently. He knew the angel was asleep, but even then, he smiled slightly at how Lucifer seemed to want another kiss. He gave him a second one, then went about warding the room. Once he was sure everything was safe, he took off his shirts, shoes, and jeans and turned off the lights. He crawled into bed next to Lucifer, pulling the angel up against him, so he was pressed up against Lucifer's back, and drifting off to sleep.

Lucifer stretched out before he opened his eyes. He could see the faint light of morning seeping around the drawn curtains. He felt an arm curling around his waist and then a body pressing tighter behind him. He smiled slightly and covered Sam's hand with his own. He felt Sam's fingers lazily curl around his own. He pushed back against Sam a bit and paused when he felt the hunter's erection pressed up against his ass. He didn't know if it was because of him or just because he was a warm body. He felt Sam pressing up against him even more, then lips on the back of his neck.

Sam was half awake but aware that he was in a motel with Lucifer. He finally opened his eyes and kissed the back of Lucifer's neck. “Morning, angel.” He rocked his hips forward, hearing Lucifer's soft whimper. He smiled against Lucifer's neck, then kissed his neck again. “Feeling okay?”

Lucifer didn't know exactly how to respond. He nodded slightly, not quite trusting himself to speak. He needed Sam, but he didn't understand how he needed him. He felt Sam's hand slide along his stomach, going lower along his body. He let out a soft moan when Sam's hand pressed against his own erection on the outside of his boxers. “Sam, please.”

Sam pulled back, then gently moved Lucifer to his back. He looked down at the angel before leaning down and kissing him softly. He trailed soft kisses over Lucifer's jaw, then neck. He let his fingertips skim over the angel's chest, teasing his nipples before closing his mouth over one and flicking it with his tongue. He smiled a bit at the groan his teasing pulled out of the angel.

Lucifer's fingers ran through Sam's hair as the hunter teased him. He had never been at someone's mercy like this before and it sent a thrill through him at the thought that Sam could overpower him so easily now. He shivered as Sam kissed over his stomach. He felt Sam's fingers hook in his boxers and begin to tug them downward as the hunter kissed at skin that was revealed.

Sam pulled Lucifer's boxers off completely, taking a moment to remove his own before he kissed his way back up Lucifer's body. He touched everywhere he could before stretching his body out over Lucifer's, tangling his fingers in Lucifer's short blond hair, pressing their mouths together and licking into the angel's mouth.

Lucifer moaned into the kiss, then nearly shouted as their erections slid against each other. He kept his fingers tangled in Sam's hair. He wasn't happy when Sam pulled away. He couldn't play with Sam's hair anymore, so he let his hands touch any part of Sam that he could reach. He watched Sam lean over and dig through his duffel bag and pull out a tube. He watched Sam open it and squirt some lube out into his hand.

Sam looked down at Lucifer. “Do you trust me?” When Lucifer nodded, he slid down the bed slightly, nudging Lucifer's legs apart. “Relax for me, angel.” He leaned down, kissing Lucifer's inner thigh. Once the angel relaxed, Sam began rubbing a fingertip over the angel's entrance, just massaging the tight opening.

Lucifer wasn't sure what to expect, but this wasn't it. He tensed when he felt Sam's finger, but relaxed again when he realized it was feeling quite good. He certainly wasn't ready for Sam's free hand to curl around his erection. He definitely wasn't ready for the warm mouth that closed over his cock. He nearly screamed at the feeling, but kept it to a soft whimper instead. He felt a fingertip push in and was so distracted that he didn't even tense up.

Sam let his tongue work around the tip of Lucifer's cock, tasting the salty fluid that was starting to pearl up at the tip. He pressed his tongue flat and sucked him down as far as he could as he worked a finger in that tight hole. He finally decided Lucifer was relaxed enough for a second finger and he worked it in, scissoring his fingers ever so slightly to work the angel open.

Lucifer gripped Sam's hair tight with one hand, biting the knuckle of his index finger on the other. It muffled the scream when Sam's fingers found his prostate and pressed against it. He felt a third finger being slid in. The burn soon disappeared as Sam worked those fingers in him. He whined when the fingers disappeared, but it was soon apparent that Sam wasn't going to let him remain empty for long.

Sam settled down on top of Lucifer, pulling his left leg up and hooking it over his shoulder. He slicked up his cock and pressed it against Lucifer's hole. He looked down at the angel, making eye contact as he slowly slid inside. Both of them moaned at the penetration. One of Sam's hands found Lucifer's and twined their fingers together.

Lucifer kept eye contact with Sam. He realized now that this was what he had needed from Sam. He gripped Sam's hand tight, his other hand reaching up and tangling in Sam's hair. He pulled the hunter down for a kiss, which Sam dominated. When he needed to breathe, he turned his head and closed his eyes, panting for air while Sam's lips worked over his neck. They both lay still for the longest time, just enjoying the feeling of Sam being deep inside Lucifer.

Sam finally needed to move. He began rocking his hips, pulling out just a bit before sliding back in gently. He wanted this to be perfect for Lucifer. He was virgin tight and felt so good. Sam kissed and nipped up over Lucifer's neck to his ear. “You feel so good, angel. So good.” He thrust forward a little harder, causing the angel under him to moan out what might have been his name.

Lucifer rocked his hips up toward Sam, needing more from him. He wasn't sure he could speak at the moment. He tightened his hold on Sam's hair when the hunter began to thrust harder into him. He could only moan as Sam kept whispering how good this felt in his ear. He nodded his agreement. The next thrust hit something inside him and he yanked on Sam's hair, a loud moan escaping him.

Sam couldn't stop the growl that escaped when Lucifer pulled his hair. He knew he had the angle right. He kept that angle and began to thrust harder. He caught Lucifer's lips again and kissed him until they both felt they might pass out. He pulled back at that point. “Look at me, angel.” He waited until Lucifer's eyes met his. “Come for me, angel. Come for your Sammy.” He saw the spark of confusion right before Lucifer's body took over and followed the command.

Lucifer didn't know what Sam meant until his whole body locked up before pleasure exploded through him. He screamed and came hard between them, covering his stomach and Sam's. He felt it when Sam came inside him, hot liquid spurting deep in him. When it was over, he was limp against Sam. He felt Sam putting his leg back down. He was panting hard to try and recover. He felt Sam pull out and he winced a little, but didn't complain.

Sam rested for a moment before getting up and getting a damp cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned both himself and Lucifer up before getting back in bed. He pulled the angel against him and just held him close. He felt Lucifer relax against him. They were both calming down and breathing more normally now. “Wow.” He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Lucifer smiled slightly, but nodded. “Yeah.” He curled his arm around Sam's chest. He wanted to say more, but he didn't want to scare Sam away. He relaxed more as Sam's hand played with his hair. “Sam?” He heard the soft hum from the hunter. “I...” He hesitated, then sighed and tried again. “I... I love you.” He braced himself for rejection.

Sam was silent when he heard the soft words. He turned his head and kissed Lucifer's forehead. “I love you, too, angel.” He felt Lucifer's sudden relaxation at his words. He closed his eyes briefly and wondered at it. Why was Lucifer so afraid of admitting his feelings when he'd already done so in the truck yesterday? It dawned on him that the angel was scared Sam didn't feel the same way. He opened his eyes and looked down at Lucifer.

Sam's movement made Lucifer look up so their eyes met. They didn't need to speak to read the other person. They both knew that it was true. Lucifer leaned up just as Sam leaned down so their lips would meet. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was enough that Lucifer wanted to cry in relief and shame both. Sam loved him. Sam really loved him. He didn't deserve this wonderful man that was kissing him. Sam deserved so much more than him. A broken angel. An outcast. He pulled away and hid his face from Sam.

Sam coaxed Lucifer to look back up at him. “I really do love you, Lucifer.” He wiped away the tears that started falling, brow creasing in worry. “What's wrong, angel?”

Lucifer shook his head, pressing his lips tightly together. He closed his eyes tight, his face flushed red in embarrassment and shame. He finally spoke in a near whisper. “You shouldn't be with me, Sam. I'm nothing. A disgrace. Broken.”

Sam suddenly understood. He kissed Lucifer's forehead. “I absolutely should be with you, Lucifer. You're not nothing. You're my angel. You're not a disgrace. You're my angel. You're not broken. _You're my angel_. _Mine_.” He kissed Lucifer's cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then finally, pressing his lips to Lucifer's. He pulled back just enough to whisper against Lucifer's lips. “And I'm never letting you go again.”

Lucifer whimpered at the words, then let out soft small gasps at the kisses. When Sam whispered against his lips, he couldn't help his reaction. He gripped the back of Sam's head and kissed him hard. He might have gotten a little too enthusiastic with the kiss because he suddenly hissed and pulled back, wincing and falling on his back.

Sam was up and over Lucifer instantly. He peeled the bandage off of Lucifer's shoulder to check the wound. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the wound was doing okay. He got up and grabbed the first aid kit he'd packed and pulled out clean bandages and tape. He got the wound covered again. “We should get cleaned up and find some breakfast.” He got up and slipped into the bathroom to get another damp cloth. He brought it out and took care of Lucifer before he got a shower in.

Lucifer lay there just relaxing while Sam was in the shower. He closed his eyes and just focused on breathing. He yawned a couple of times. When the water shut off, he waited until Sam came back out before opening his eyes and sitting up. He let Sam help him get dressed before watching Sam pull out clothes and slip them on.

Sam took Lucifer to a nearby diner for breakfast. They sat together in the booth rather than across from each other. Sam rested his arm along the back of the booth, gently pulling Lucifer against him. They were looking at a menu together, Sam answering questions about what things were if Lucifer didn't know. Their waitress had already taken their drink order, coffee for Sam and apple juice for Lucifer, and she had just arrived with the drinks and to get their breakfast order. Sam asked oatmeal and fruit salad. Lucifer decided on eggs and bacon with toast. They weren't really talking, but just enjoying sitting there together, even if Lucifer shifted several times to find a comfortable position.

Sam's phone rang halfway through breakfast and he pulled it out to see who was calling. Dean. He considered ignoring it for a moment, but chose to answer. “What?” He listened for a moment. “Not unless he can come back too.” Again, silence from Sam for a minute. “Then no.” He winced, then clenched his jaw. “Dean... Dean... Stop it and listen. I love him. I. Love. Him. If he's not allowed back, then neither am I.” He shook his head as he listened for another minute. “No.” Pause. “Dean, get over it and call me when you're ready to accept that he's part of my life now.” He hung up.

Lucifer shifted nervously, but had continued to eat. “He's not going to accept this, Sam.” He sighed and nibbled at a piece of bacon. “It's hard enough for him to even think about it.” He sighed again and set the bacon down. He'd eaten about three fourths of his food, but couldn't finish the rest. He noticed Sam doing the same. “Let's go back to the motel and just stay there for a while?”

Sam nodded as he tossed enough money on the table to cover the bill and give their waitress a nice tip. He got up and waited for Lucifer to slide out from the booth too. He took the angel's hand and they walked back to their motel room. He unlocked the door and they both went in, Sam locking it back up behind them.

Lucifer sat down on the edge of the bed. “I really feel bad that you're having to choose.” He looked up as Sam came over to him. He didn't let Sam sit yet. He just pulled Sam toward him, his arms around Sam's waist and his head resting against Sam's stomach. He felt Sam's hands in his hair and he sighed contentedly.

Sam let Lucifer hug him for a few moments before he reached back and got hold of Lucifer's hands. He pulled them back and then pushed him down on the bed gently. He leaned over the angel and pressed several soft kisses to his lips before kissing over his jaw and neck. “I know what would make Dean accept you.” He smiled faintly.

Lucifer let himself be pushed down to the bed, enjoying the attention. He heard Sam's words and hummed softly. “What?”

Sam slid his hands under Lucifer's shirt, pulling it up just enough so he could nibble on one of Lucifer's nipples. He finally pulled back enough so he could look down and make eye contact. “Marry me, angel?” He heard the soft gasp from Lucifer. “I love you. So much. I don't want to ever be without you again.” He leaned down and kissed the stunned angel.

Lucifer wasn't sure what he had heard so it took him a moment to process it. Sam wanted to marry him? Sam? Could he really have that? His grace was gone, so he was pretty much all human now. Without his grace to sustain the vessel, he would age. He would grow older and eventually die. He could have the rest of his life with Sam. Sam as his husband. He finally nodded. “Yes, Sam. Please. Oh, please. Yes.” He wasn't surprised when Sam's mouth found his.

They spent the rest of the day making love, learning each other's bodies in detail, and Sam showing Lucifer how to update the iPod, thus enabling the angel to add to his playlist with some strange music choices, before finally falling into exhausted sleep by nightfall. They had decided to drive to Las Vegas in the morning. They'd have to stop overnight, but they'd be there in two days. By the end of that second day, they hoped to have an official marriage certificate which would make Lucifer a Winchester. Family.

Two days later, they were in Vegas. Lucifer was in awe of the city. He found it amusing that it was called Sin City, but he understood why. They had to stay in a cheap motel again, just outside the city limits, but they drove into the city to find a chapel. They waited while a young couple had hastily decided to tie the knot. Sam was holding Lucifer's hand as they waited. When it was their turn, they quickly gave their names to the priest. Sam Winchester and Lucifer Morningstar. The priest gave Lucifer a sour look with that. “What? It really is my name. My parents hated me.” It seemed to appease the priest though.

The priest presided over the ceremony. It was quick and they used the traditional vows. When the priest asked which last name they were taking, both were quick to answer “Winchester”. The priest presented them as Mr. and Mr. Winchester. Sam kissed Lucifer sweetly before Lucifer yanked Sam closer for a more heated kiss. The witnesses tossed a handful of rice on them. The priest gave them a copy of their certificate, stating the other would be filed with the state in the morning. They both knew Sam was legally dead, so they were going to have to run like hell the following morning. That night, though, they went back to the motel where Sam picked up a laughing Lucifer and carried him over the threshold. They made love again, this time as husbands. For Lucifer, it was even better than before.

The day that Sam removed the stitches from Lucifer's shoulder, Dean called again. Sam answered, hoping that Dean would be a little more reasonable. “Dean?” He paused and listened. “No, Dean. I told you, I'm not coming back without him.” He paused to listen, then looked at Lucifer. He shook his head. “Damn it, Dean.” Pause. “Dean, shut up. I am not going to be without my husband.” Even Lucifer could hear the 'what did you just say?' from the other end of the phone. He cringed and Sam reached out and let his fingertips caress Lucifer's cheek lightly. “I said, I'm not going to be without my husband. I married him, Dean. He's your brother-in-law now. If you can't accept that, then we're going our own way. I'll come back for the rest of my stuff and Lucifer and I will go off on our own.” He hung up without hearing any response.

It didn't take long before they were both on the same case. Sam barely acknowledged Dean when they met at the police station. Lucifer stood next to Sam, looking very much the part of a FBI agent. He did glance at Dean briefly, but looked away when angry eyes met his own. They both got the information they needed and left. Sam took Lucifer to a nearby diner. They didn't expect Dean to show up. They were sitting across from each other in the booth when Dean just walked up and sat down next to Sam, forcing his brother to scoot over.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill him right now." Dean had his gun out and trained on Lucifer under the table.

Sam tensed when he saw the threat. He saw the sudden terror come over Lucifer and immediately recognized the melody Lucifer began humming as L'Ame Immortelle's Bitterkeit. "Dean, will you just calm down?" He looked at Lucifer, his eyes mirroring the fear.

Lucifer, stopped humming, swallowed hard, and looked at Dean. "I can't give you one, other than I love Sam. I'm not hurting him. I'm not keeping him away from you." He sat still, keeping his hands on the table. He tried to stay calm, but he was losing the fight. His voice was wavering and he knew it. He shut up, and went back to humming, instead of continuing.

Dean just stared blankly at Lucifer. "Here's what I think. You've done something to him, and I don't know what, but I kill you and Sam comes with me."

Sam huffed and shook his head. "No. You kill him and things will never be right between us, Dean. I would never be able to forgive you. Never." He saw the spark of hesitation. "Don't do this, Dean. Please."

Dean just stared at Lucifer for a moment longer then put his gun up. A quick glance around told him no one had noticed them. He turned to look at Sam. "How could you pick him over family?"

Sam sighed with a frown, though he relaxed a little now that the gun had been put up. "He is family, Dean. More than you have been. He begged me to let him go alone. He didn't want to make me choose between you. You did that." He kept his voice down. "And I chose him. I will always choose him." He saw the look of revulsion in Dean's eyes. "Don't you dare." He knew what was coming.

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment before shaking his head. "He tortured you, beat the shit outta you, and who knows what else, and you still chose him? I'm your _brother_ , Sam. You know, the one he said he'd kill if you didn't say yes?"

Sam glanced over at Lucifer and saw the guilt and silent apology all over his angel. He turned back to Dean. "He never tortured me, Dean. That was all Michael. Lucifer tried to protect me." He sighed and shook his head. "Now that last time, he has no excuse for and he knows it. He's apologized to me over and over for that." He reached across the table and took Lucifer's hand in his. "And I've forgiven him." He met Dean's eyes. "I've always loved him. I just didn't realize it for a long time. We're married now and he is family. I am not going to leave him, Dean, and if you hurt him, then you are no longer part of my family." He could see Dean thinking it over.

Dean finally got up from the table. He looked at Sam, then Lucifer, and finally where their hands were joined. "Let's just get through this case." He looked at Sam. "Things go well, then we'll talk about it." He walked out before either could respond.

Sam let out a breath and looked at Lucifer. "I didn't expect that." He saw Lucifer's nod and knew the angel was too scared to talk still since he was still humming. He let Lucifer's hand go as the waitress came up. He gave both their orders and asked for it to go. When she was gone, he looked back over at Lucifer. “I know Dean well enough to know he's not going to try anything right now. He means it when he says we'll talk after this case.”

Lucifer barely nodded, trying to calm himself down. It helped when Sam took his hand again, gently rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of his hand until he finally stopped humming. This was his first time as an actual hunter, and he could only hope he would do this right. He'd backed Sam up on his last hunt, but he'd not been allowed out of the motel to do anything. He'd just researched instead and he was good at that. He'd identified and located the remains for Sam to salt and burn faster than Sam had even figured out what they were looking at. Sam wanted him on this hunt now that he'd trained enough. He just hoped the fact that he got scared so easily wouldn't get any of them killed. He had a brief thought of hanging back and letting Sam take this down with Dean. Once again, he hated being human.

Sam brushed his fingertips over Lucifer's hand. “We'll work it out. Okay?” He saw the small nod and frowned a bit. “I promise you. I'm not going to let him hurt you, okay?”

Lucifer sighed, but nodded. “Okay.” He managed a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. They waited in silence for the waitress to bring their food, all boxed up and in a bag. He watched Sam pay and they left for their motel.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and they both spotted the Impala. They looked at each other and sighed almost at the same time. Dean was apparently staying at the same place. Sam parked a few spaces down from the Impala and they got out and went to their room. Sam checked it over and made sure all the wards were in place and undisturbed. He turned on some music, Deine Lakaien's Love Me to the End, for Lucifer, who smiled at him as he began to relax a bit more.

Lucifer had carried the bag of food in and set it on the table while Sam checked the place out. He sat down at the table and sorted out the boxes. They had both gotten chicken caesar salads, so it didn't matter which box went to who. He waited for Sam to join him at the table before they both started eating.

Sam knew Lucifer had lost his appetite with the scare, but he also knew he was hungry. They both ate in silence, their free hands holding on to the other. They needed the grounding touch of the other right now. Once they were both done eating, Sam stood up and pulled Lucifer up and into a tight hug. He couldn't help but laugh at the song that started playing. Enaid's The Wedding from Avalon a Celtic Legend. Lucifer just looked up at Sam with a small smile. They stood there, holding on to each other until a knock sounded at the door.

Lucifer tensed as he looked toward the door. He swallowed hard and looked back at Sam. They both knew who it was. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Sam let Dean in. He saw Dean's disgust at the fact there was only one bed. He looked down at the floor, feeling heat build in his cheeks. All of this was his fault. He just knew it was.

Sam rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Dean?” He moved to put himself between his brother and his husband.

Dean sat down in a chair at the table, nose wrinkling at the music. “Thought you might wanna try and figure this case out. I got nothing. And how could you let him listen to this crap?” He glanced at Lucifer, a little smug that the angel was nervous.

Sam stayed standing between them. “We just got here and know probably as much as you do. We haven't had a chance to talk about what we got from the police yet or even pull out the laptops. And this music calms him down.” He rolled his eyes at the mention of music.

 Lucifer's voice was quiet when he spoke. “It's a siren.” He didn't look up. “I recognize the signs.” They both looked at him.

Dean shook his head. “No. It's not, because all the victims are women.” He smirked up at Sam. “He's not cut out for this, Sam.”

Lucifer looked up at Dean then. “Just because all the victims are women does not rule out a siren. Believe it or not, sirens have a preference. Just because most of them prefer men does not mean there aren't those who prefer women.” He was starting to find some confidence in his voice. “This is the work of a siren.”

Sam was silent, just listening, then he and Dean looked at each other. “I think we should consider it.” He shrugged. “It could be. It would make sense. No one would question an elevated level with these women.”

Dean fumed for a moment, before he nodded. “All right, he's got a point.” He leaned back in the chair. “So how do we find it?” He noticed Lucifer staring at him and stared right back. It took a second, but he got it. “They were all patients at the fertility clinic.” He saw Lucifer's nod. “Okay, maybe he's worth keeping around.”

Lucifer let a small smile show as he looked up at Sam. With any luck, he'd just shown Dean that he could be useful. He leaned toward Sam as his husband sat beside him. He felt Sam's arm against his back, using that to ground himself so he didn't panic again with Dean nearby.

Sam nodded to Dean. “He is.” He snuck a look at Lucifer, seeing the angel flush lightly with the two words. He smiled a bit, then spoke again. “He's also better than I am at research. He sees things we don't.” He looked back at Dean. “Patterns, I mean. He's very good at seeing them.” He moved the hand behind Lucifer's back, to curl around the back of his neck, playing with the short strands of hair there. “If you'd give him a real chance, Dean, you'd see that he's not like you remember. He's changed. A lot.”

Dean watched them together for a moment seeing how Lucifer looked over at Sam with soft eyes and a small smile, then nodded. “Fine. I'll give him a chance on this case. If he's right, and it's a siren, then I'll consider another chance and another case.” He stood up. “We'll go check out the clinic tonight, then decide what to do from there.” He saw both of them nod, then left the room.

Sam was up and to the door, locking it behind Dean. He went back to sit next to Lucifer. “I'm proud of you for speaking up, angel.” He smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss right below Lucifer's ear. He kissed again in the same spot, then a little lower. “We've got time,” he whispered. He pushed Lucifer back on the bed.

Lucifer's breath had caught with the first kiss. The second had him closing his eyes and trying to remember how to breathe. Sam always had this effect on him. Every time his husband showed him affection, it reminded him that he was loved. That he was cherished. That Sam needed him as much as he needed Sam. He went down on the bed willingly. When Sam moved so they could stretch out on the bed, he opened his eyes and just looked at the man.

Sam removed his jacket, then his tie. He smiled down at Lucifer as he watched the angel do the same. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off, then pulling off the plain white shirt he had on underneath. He stopped Lucifer from unbuckling his own belt, taking over himself. He slid it out of the belt loops and dropped it on the floor. He removed his own belt, letting it join Lucifer's. He slowly unfastened the angel's pants, tugging them and his underwear off. He ran his hands over Lucifer's legs, watching as the angel lay there, eyes closed, and trying to breathe normally. He grinned as he removed his own pants and underwear.

Lucifer opened his eyes and watched Sam as he climbed on the bed, crawling up over him. He moaned softly each time Sam stopped and pressed a kiss to his body. He closed his eyes again when Sam kissed over his stomach. He spread his legs on instinct, letting Sam settle between them. He felt lips against his own and opened his mouth to the kiss. He curled his arms around Sam's shoulders, hands splayed on his back. He rocked his hips upward, letting his erection press up against Sam's.

Sam groaned into the kiss, hearing Lucifer's answering moan. He pulled away from the kiss as he opened the drawer of the bedside table. He'd stuck the lube in there when they'd gotten to the motel because he knew he wouldn't want to get up and find it. He pulled the tube out. He pulled back completely and sat back on his heels. He opened the lube and slicked up his fingers. He pressed one against Lucifer's ass and then slid it in. He watched as his husband writhed underneath him, wanting more almost immediately. Ever since their first night, Lucifer had wanted more. Sam had talked him into topping a few times, but Lucifer clearly preferred to bottom. It was fine with him since he loved being inside Lucifer. He got the angel prepped with three fingers before sliding in.

Lucifer wrapped his arms and legs around Sam, arching up against him. “Sam.” He pressed his face against Sam's neck as his husband began gently thrusting into him. He rocked into Sam, matching his pace. He pulled back enough to find Sam's lips and catch them with his own. He let Sam lick into his mouth. He couldn't help the small whimpers and moans that were drawn out of him with each of Sam's thrusts. He finally needed more, rocking up harder against Sam.

Sam took the hint and pulled back enough so he could thrust harder into Lucifer. He quickly found the angle he needed when the angel shouted in pleasure. He enjoyed every little sound Lucifer made, from the softest whimper to the loudest scream. He looked down at Lucifer, leaning down to kiss him briefly. When he pulled back, he was staring into the angel's eyes. He felt Lucifer's hands in his hair, pulling lightly. He smirked a bit and gave a particularly hard thrust. He knew he was right on target when Lucifer yanked his hair and let out a loud moan. He began pounding into the angel then.

Lucifer let go of Sam's hair and just held on to the hunter. His eyes closed as his head fell back, exposing his neck. He felt Sam's mouth latch on, sucking hard. He knew he would bruise and he loved wearing Sam's mark on him. He didn't care if it was going to show or not. He loved it when it did. He'd learned already how to tell when he was close, and he was getting there. Heat was building up and he relaxed just enough for it to explode through him. He came hard the next time Sam nailed his prostate, spilling over his stomach.

Sam watched his husband as he came silently, his breath stolen through pleasure. He bit his lip as he fucked him through his orgasm until his own was torn from him. Unlike Lucifer, he cried out the angel's name as he arched his back, hips stuttering as he filled the angel. He finally relaxed and lowered himself to cover Lucifer's body with his own. He moved his arms so he could run his fingers through Lucifer's damp hair. He pressed soft kisses against Lucifer's lips, whispering in between each kiss. “Love you, angel. Love you so much. So fucking much.”

Lucifer tightened his hold on Sam, returning each kiss as it was given. “Love you, Sam.” He felt Sam soften and finally slip out. He lowered his legs then, but kept his arms around his husband. “Love you.” He kept repeating the words even after the kisses were over. He pressed his face against Sam's neck, just breathing in the scent of his hunter.

Sam was content to lay there with Lucifer for now. He was hoping Dean wouldn't come knocking again right now. He wanted this time with his husband. He finally pulled back and away. “Come on. Shower.” He helped the angel up and they both went to the shower.

Lucifer whimpered as he was pulled up. He didn't want to get up yet, but he trusted Sam to know what needed to happen. They helped each other wash up with a lot of laughter and a couple of near falls as the shower was not quite big enough for both of them. They got out of the shower and dried off. Lucifer put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Sam got his jeans and shirt on.

Immediately after they were dressed, someone knocked on the door. Sam looked at Lucifer. “If he's got the room next door...” He went to open the door.

Dean stood there. “You guys ready to go?” He looked at his watch. He didn't come into the room, but he did clearly notice the bed having been messed up. He waited while they got their shoes on. He noticed the way Lucifer was sitting and shifting a bit. He smirked and shook his head.

Sam caught Dean's head shake. “What?”

Dean shook his head again. “Nothing. Just figured you'd have been the girl.” He turned and headed for the Impala. “I'll meet you at the clinic.”

Sam glared after Dean, then looked over at Lucifer with a sigh. “Ignore him.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Just ignore him.” He didn't even notice when Lucifer came up to him, but he did react when arms slipped around his neck. He smiled down at the angel, then kissed him softly, arms around his waist. “We better go.”

Lucifer nodded and kissed Sam once more before pulling away. He kept hold of Sam's hand as they left the room, Sam locking the door behind them, and got into the truck. Sam drove while Lucifer was checking things on his phone. He looked up when they got to the clinic. The Impala was already there.

Sam got out of the truck, hearing Lucifer do the same, and headed for the door. It was already open, so they went inside, Sam in the lead. Both of them had bronze daggers and both were ready. They knew one of them would have to be infected by the siren before they could kill it. They just hoped it didn't get all three of them.

Dean saw Sam and Lucifer as they entered. He came out of the shadows with his dagger, straight for Lucifer. He couldn't think about anything but killing the angel. It was Lucifer's fault that Sam wasn't with him anymore. Lucifer had done something to Sam. He knew it.

Lucifer caught the movement and turned, jumping out of the way with a sound that was almost melodic. He tried to hide behind Sam, humming the melody from Enya's Anywhere Is. When Dean looked at him, he knew. “Sam, he's under the siren's call.” The words were more sung than spoken.

Sam wasn't completely sure, but he trusted Lucifer's judgment, even if the angel was scared shitless at the moment. He made a quick swipe at Dean, catching his arm. The bronze dagger came away bloody. “You've got to distract Dean so I can find the siren.”

Lucifer hadn't stopped humming. When he spoke, it still sounded like singing. “Are you kidding me? He's gonna kill me!” He wouldn't let go of Sam, just watching Dean over Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head. He was scared as well, but the only way to save Lucifer was to kill the siren. He couldn't get to the siren and protect Lucifer. He knew how scared Lucifer was, but he also knew how fast the angel could run. Sam was sure that Lucifer could outrun Dean. “Go!” He shoved back a bit to try and knock Lucifer off of him. He felt it when Lucifer let go of him and heard him running down the hallway. He blocked Dean for a moment so Lucifer could get a head start. When Dean shoved past him, clearly focused only on the angel, he gave chase, kicking doors open to try and find the siren.

Lucifer heard Dean behind him and was certain he was dead meat. He tried to keep quiet, though every so often he would find himself humming again. He darted into a room and hid, waiting for Dean to follow him in. He had a good straight line back to the door. He tried to stay quiet. He really did. He let out a little squeak when Dean turned in his direction.

Dean lunged and grabbed hold of Lucifer, shoving him up against the wall. “You took Sammy from me, you son of a bitch.” He ran the tip of the dagger down Lucifer's chest drawing a thin line of blood, hearing the angel whimper, mouth closed tight so he wouldn't scream. “You took him away from me.” Another line was drawn. “And now, I'm gonna take you away from him.” He drew back with the dagger and had just started to bring it down, when he suddenly dropped it, stepping back and shaking his head.

Lucifer slid to the ground, breathing hard, and staring up at Dean. He was shaking like a leaf and terror was written on his face and in his eyes. He did grab the dropped dagger and threw it across the room. He was still humming to himself, though occasionally he would sing the lyrics. He had moved on from Enya's Anywhere Is to Sarah McLachlan's Angel.

Dean focused on Lucifer, still shaking his head. He saw the slices and blood and paled. He knelt next to the trembling angel. “It's okay. I'm okay.” He reached out, but was stopped by a sudden cry of pure terror from the angel. “Dude, I'm trying to help.” He looked around, then took off his jacket and his overshirt. Jacket back on, he took the shirt and pressed it against Lucifer's chest to stop the bleeding. “It's not that bad.” He looked over toward the door as he heard running feet coming their way. “Sammy?” He shouted out to let his brother know where they were.

Sam came sliding into the room and took over from Dean. He didn't hesitate. He just sat next to Lucifer and pulled the crying angel into his arms. He looked up at Dean, but there wasn't any accusation in his eyes. He was just as scared as Lucifer.

Lucifer clung to Sam then. “I can't do this, Sam. I can't do it.” He shook his head as he started sobbing. He felt Sam holding him tighter. One arm was around him, the other cradling the side of his head as kisses were pressed against his cheek, temple, then forehead.

Dean was stunned by what he was seeing. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before he shook himself out of it. “Not to be a pain in the ass, but we need to get out of here.” He helped Sam get Lucifer up and even helped get him to the truck. Once they were in the truck and out of there, he got in the Impala and got himself back to the motel.

Sam kept an arm around the angel, even while driving. He got them back to the motel and in the room. He turned on some music, then tended to Lucifer's wounds. They weren't bad. They didn't even need stitches. He put some antibiotic ointment on them and some gauze held in place with tape.

Lucifer had finally stopped crying once they were away from the building. He was silent and miserable. He wasn't even hurting that bad. He knew he'd messed up though. Dean wouldn't want him around. He was a failure at hunting. Just like he'd failed at everything else. When Sam got him back to the room, he didn't even notice the music being turned on to his playlist. The sound of Corvus Corax's Mille Anni Passi Sunt filled the room and Lucifer didn't even start humming or singing along as he often did. He didn't even register Sam's tending to his chest. He just sat there.

Sam had let Dean in when the hunter knocked on the door. Dean tackled Sam first. “Sam, I didn't mean it.” He had guilt all over him. “It was the siren. After what you told me this afternoon, you have to know I wouldn't hurt him.” He looked over at Lucifer then. He paused and just watched the angel. “Is he okay?”

Sam sighed. “Physically, yeah.” He shook his head. “Emotionally, no.” He sat down next to Lucifer and took his hand. The angel didn't even respond. He curled his hand around Lucifer's neck and pulled him in, kissing his temple gently.

Dean watched his brother, then knelt so he could look up at Lucifer. He met the angel's eyes, though it looked as though Lucifer was staring through him. “Hey. I'm sorry, okay?” He kept his voice soft. “That wasn't me in there.” He glanced at Sam, then back to Lucifer. “You're Sam's husband. That makes you my family too. I was a complete ass about everything. I don't know when it changed, but when I saw that I'd hurt you...” He shook his head. “I feel like such a girl right now.” He grumbled. He looked at Sam. “Sam, I hate to say it, but I think he needs professional help.”

Sam was near tears when Dean made his last comment. “It's not that. He doesn't feel like he's good enough for me or for anybody. He's called himself broken before. I don't know how to convince him he's not. After tonight, he probably feels like he's let both of us down.” He shook his head. “He just doesn't have the experience we do with hunting. He needs practice and time to get better, but he's not going to give that to himself.” He gave Lucifer's temple another kiss. “You're only human right now, Lucifer. It's okay to not be perfect.” He looked back at Dean. “Cas warned me that Lucifer could become overwhelmed by certain emotions. Fear and anxiety were the big two. We have to get his grace back. It's the only way for him to be able to cope.”

The last sentence got through to Lucifer. He shook his head. “No. _No_!” He tried to pull away. “I don't want it back!” He was held tighter, then looked at Sam, tears starting to flow. “I don't want it back. I want to be with you, Sam. I want to grow old with you. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I don't want to be alone again. I can't go through that again.” He felt Sam pull him closer as he sobbed against his husband's chest.

Dean was stunned again. He looked at Sam with a 'what the fuck' look as he stood up. He shook his head with raised brows. “Damn.” The word was whispered and he made up his mind. “Will you come back to the bunker? I think I have an idea.” He saw Sam's nod. “Take care of him tonight, then come home tomorrow? Both of you, come home.”

Sam gave Dean a teary smile and nodded. “Okay.” He turned his attention to Lucifer then, just holding him tight and rocking back and forth. “Shh, angel, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you.” He heard Dean leave. He didn't want to get up to go lock the door, but knew he needed to. He started to pull away, but found himself held tight. “I just have to lock the door, angel.”

Lucifer let Sam go then. He watched Sam lock up, then turn the music down and switch it to Lucifer's classical playlist. The sound of Mozart came from the bluetooth speakers that were on the nightstand next to Lucifer's side of the bed. When Sam returned to the bed, they both lay down and Sam let Lucifer curl up beside him. Lucifer was still sniffling when he finally fell asleep. Sam wasn't far behind.

The following morning, they packed up and checked out. Sam headed back for the bunker. Lucifer was still exhausted, though he was also embarrassed at how he'd acted during the hunt. He couldn't believe he'd gotten that scared. If that had scared him that badly, he knew he shouldn't be hunting. He didn't want Sam hunting either now that he knew how bad it could be. He still hated being human, but with Sam, he found at times he didn't mind it much. The emotions were a roller coaster ride and he was trying to hold on and not let them take over. He just couldn't seem to get a solid grip.

Sam parked inside the garage and the two of them went through the door together, hand in hand. He led Lucifer down the stairs and into the library where Dean was. They sat side by side as they waited to hear what Dean would say.

“Right, so.” Dean looked at Lucifer. “No offense, dude, but you suck as a hunter.” He ignored the kick that was given to him under the table. “So, here's my idea. Cas and I do the hunting. Sam, you and Lucifer do the research work.” He shook his head and held up a hand when Sam started to protest. “You have a good man here, Sam.” He saw Lucifer's look of confusion. “When he said he was willing to give up everything to be with you, to grow old with you, be willing to die instead of take back his grace? Yeah, you have a good man. You need to take care of him.”

Sam was more than a little surprised at Dean's sudden acceptance. He finally nodded. “We can try that.” He looked at Lucifer, letting go of his hand to put an arm around his shoulders. “We'd make a hell of a research team, angel.”

Lucifer was shocked to hear Dean calling him a good man. He swallowed hard, then nodded to Sam. “Okay.” He wasn't sure what to think really. He only knew one thing for sure. Sam could finally be happy. Sam had Dean back.

Cas showed up then, coming down the stairs and into the library. He held out a small vial on a chain necklace. Inside the vial was a roiling blue substance. “I believe this belongs to you.” He offered it to Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at the vial for a long moment. He finally reached out and took it. He knew they were all watching to see what he would do. He stared at it for what seemed like forever before he put the chain around Sam's neck. “I told you. I don't want it back.” He leaned in and kissed Sam softly.

Sam was surprised, but accepted the necklace and the grace it held. He put one hand over it and returned the kiss. “Are you sure?” He nodded when Lucifer nodded. He looked over at Dean and saw the look of surprise.

That action did it for Dean. He was now convinced that Lucifer had changed. That he really did love Sam. He smiled slightly and looked at Cas. The smile grew when he realized that Cas was more than a little confused and maybe a bit put out.

Cas frowned at Lucifer. “I thought you would want it. I had to fight Crowley for it.” He finally sat down next to Dean.

Lucifer sighed. “I don't. I want to live my life, Castiel. I want to live it with Sam. I just hope that I can do enough to redeem myself so when both Sam and I die, I can spend eternity with him.” He teared up as he spoke. He finally stood up and left the room. He didn't want to cry again in front of Dean. He heard Sam following him. He just went to Sam's room, which was probably now their room.

Sam caught Lucifer just inside the door of their bedroom. He pulled the angel into his arms and kissed him gently. “As far as I'm concerned, you have.” He let Lucifer rest his head against his shoulder as they held each other.

Back in the library, Cas was still confused. “Why didn't he want his grace?”

Dean snorted softly. “Because I don't think he wants to be an angel anymore. He wants to grow old with Sam, Cas.” He looked off in the direction of their room. “ So, from now on, you and I will be doing the hunting. Sam and Lucifer will be here backing us up with research.”

Cas nodded. “Okay.” He leaned back in the chair. “Should I give up my grace?” He looked at Dean curiously.

Dean raised a brow. “Do you want to?” He looked at Cas for a moment, then smiled. “It's up to you, Cas.” He smiled, then leaned forward and kissed the angel. “I know you'll be able to find me even after I die.”

Cas returned the kiss. He got it when Dean made his last comment. “Lucifer is looking for redemption so he can stay with Sam.” He nodded. “Of course.” He let Dean pull him in for another kiss. All thoughts of Lucifer were gone and replaced with Dean.

Lucifer and Sam finally came out of their bedroom in the morning. They went to the kitchen, both getting coffee. Dean and Cas were both up and in there. Dean had his coffee cup and Cas seemed to just be keeping him company. Sam yawned and took his first sip of coffee, then went to the fridge to find out what they had in stock. He pulled out eggs and ground sausage. He put Lucifer to work with browning the sausage.

Lucifer stood at the stove, coffee cup in hand, spatula in the other as he stood watch over the sausage. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye as he cut up an onion and some green bell peppers. They got added to the skillet as well. He had to set his coffee cup down as he broke up the ground sausage the way Sam had just shown him.

Sam cracked the eggs into a large bowl and went about scrambling them. Once he was happy with their color, he set them aside and found some tortillas that were still fresh. He wrapped them in foil and set them in the oven to warm. He checked on Lucifer to find that the sausage was sufficiently cooked. He added the eggs and took over cooking. He got the tortillas out of the oven and checked them. He was satisfied with them and wrapped them back up. Once the eggs were done, he emptied the skillet into a bowl and took them over to the table with the tortillas. He was pleased to find that Lucifer had gotten four plates, a serving spoon, shredded cheese that was still good, picante sauce, hot sauce, and several other condiments that went well with breakfast burritos.

Dean was thrilled at the breakfast spread and helped himself to two burritos right off. He moaned while he ate, eliciting strange looks from Cas. He glared at Lucifer's smirk and then caught Sam's grin. “Shut up.”

Lucifer got himself two burritos and added cheese and a little bit of hot sauce. He wrinkled his nose as Sam covered his in picante sauce. He sipped at his coffee while he ate his breakfast. Like Dean, he chose to get a third one, grateful that Sam somehow knew that would happen and made extra.

Sam just watched as Dean and Lucifer ate. He had gotten two burritos and knew he would stop there. He just wondered which of the two would eat more. He couldn't help but grin as Lucifer and Dean both started arguing about who would get the last burrito. It was so similar to the way he and Dean argued that he finally started to laugh.

Lucifer was distracted by the laugh just long enough that Dean was able to grab the spoon and get the last bit of eggs out. Lucifer pouted, but eventually started to see the humor in the situation and couldn't help but smile a little. He picked up his coffee cup and contented himself with that.

Dean finished off the last of the breakfast and sat back in the chair. He looked over at Cas. “Ready to head out?” He glanced toward Sam. “Found a case last night. Looks like a simple salt and burn.”

Sam nodded and started clearing the breakfast plates. He was joined at the sink by Lucifer as Cas and Dean left the kitchen. He felt arms sliding around him and a kiss on his neck. He leaned back a bit as he continued to wash the dishes. “Looks like we're alone for a while.” He finished up with the dishes, then turned in Lucifer's arms. He kissed his husband, then forced him to take a few steps backward, angling him so he would be up against the counter. He slid his arms down and lifted Lucifer up to sit him on the counter.

Lucifer let out a little laugh as he was suddenly on the counter. He wrapped his legs around Sam and pulled him forward, moving his arms to loop around Sam's neck. He kissed Sam for all he was worth, licking into Sam's mouth as much as Sam was licking into his. He finally needed to breathe and pulled back, letting his head rest against the cabinets. He moaned softly as Sam began biting and sucking on his neck.

Sam got a good hold on Lucifer and carried him through the bunker to their room, ignoring a frustrated “Dude! You could have waited until we were gone!” from his brother. He waved him off as he continued on his way to their bedroom. He closed the door with his foot, locking it, as he made his way to the bed. He tugged on Lucifer's shirt, getting it off before they hit the bed and both of them tumbled down. He got his own shirt off, pulling Lucifer close again.

Lucifer let go of Sam only long enough to unfasten Sam's jeans. He felt Sam's hands doing the same to his. They both managed to get them off before he wrapped his legs around Sam again. He grabbed the lube and handed it to Sam. He felt Sam's fingers slide into him one at a time until there were three. He panted through the quick prep, then moaned as he felt Sam's cock slide in.

Sam began thrusting almost immediately. They were both too worked up to keep it slow. They both needed each other badly and they knew it. Sam held Lucifer tight as he tried to find the right angle. He knew when he found it because his husband let out a long moan. He kept that angle and soon he had the angel under him writhing in pleasure. He pressed his mouth against Lucifer's neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. It triggered Lucifer's orgasm, which in turn triggered his own.

Lucifer came down from the clouds and began to relax. He stretched out under Sam, then smiled up at him. The smile widened when Sam kissed him. He kissed back as best he could. He wrapped his leg around Sam's and pulled him tight against him. He felt Sam nuzzling his neck and he tilted his head in encouragement.

Sam lay there on top of Lucifer until it became uncomfortable. He finally moved off and stretched out, then pulled his husband against him. He kissed the top of Lucifer's head after Lucifer had rested his head on Sam's chest. They lay there together until they were recovered enough to get up and get to the shower.

A few hours later, Lucifer was sitting alone in the library with his own laptop. He had a bottle of water in his hand and just about to take a drink, when he looked up and nearly screamed. Sitting across from him was none other than Chuck. He didn't scream, but he did throw the bottle at him and run before it fully registered who had just shown up.

Sam was just about to go into the library to join Lucifer when Lucifer slammed into him. He caught his husband and turned then both around, regaining his footing, before they could both go crashing to the floor. It took only half a second for him to see the terrified look in Lucifer's eyes. He immediately went into hunter mode and pushed Lucifer behind him and took a look around the corner into the library.

Chuck sat there and just waved at Sam when he peeked around the corner. He saw Sam's look of 'what the hell' and 'oh thank fuck' before both Sam and Lucifer came back in. He smiled at Lucifer's sheepish look. “Didn't mean to scare you. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in.”

Lucifer stayed behind Sam still, but he did nod. “Sorry. I... uhh...” He shrugged and flushed red. He looked down at the floor. Sam pulled Lucifer over to the table and sat down, getting the angel to sit as well.

Chuck nodded to Lucifer. “It's okay. You just haven't learned how to control your instincts and emotional responses yet.” He leaned back in the chair. “I know Cas gave you back your grace. I just wanted to know why you haven't accepted it?”

Lucifer looked up in surprise. He looked at Sam, then back to Chuck. “Umm. I don't want it.” He looked down at the table. “I'm giving it up. For Sam.” He looked at Sam again, smiling slightly when Sam took his hand.

Chuck nodded and watched the two of them. “I see. You're completely willing to live as a human then? Grow old? Die? Even if it means you'd never be with Sam after death? I can't change who you are, Lucifer. You know that. I can't even change where you're destined to go. At least not in one human lifetime.”

Lucifer sucked in a breath and began trembling. “Please. I just want to be with Sam. I just want to be with him.” Tears began to fill his eyes. “I understand now. I really do.” He looked at Sam for a long moment, then back to Chuck. “I can't be without him. I can't. I love him.” He closed his eyes and the tears fell.

Sam moved his chair so it was angled closer to Lucifer. He reached out and pulled the angel in for a hug. He glared at Chuck for a moment, before shaking his head. “If all you were here for was to make sure he knew he was fucked either way, then you've done it. Great job.” He was angry. Lucifer didn't deserve this.

Chuck shook his head. “No. I needed to know.” He looked over at Lucifer. “I needed to know if you'd really changed.” He looked at Sam then. “There is a way for you both to be together.” He waited until Lucifer got himself under control. “It would mean accepting your grace again, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked at Sam for a long moment, then shook his head. “I want to stay human.” He didn't take his eyes off of Sam. “I made a horrible angel. I can be a better human.” He saw Sam's small smile and tried to return it. “If that means I'll never see him again after I'm dead, then I'll accept that. I'll take the time we have together.” Tears spilled out again and he was pulled back into Sam's arms.

Chuck sighed and nodded. He watched them for a moment, then spoke again softly. “I can give Sam grace of his own. He's taught you how to be human. I think he can help you find redemption as an angel, Lucifer.”

Sam's breath caught as he heard what Chuck was saying. He looked down at Lucifer, who looked up at him. “This is your choice, angel. I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me. I don't want to lose you.” He kissed Lucifer's forehead gently.

Lucifer stared up at Sam for a long moment before he looked over at Chuck. “Can I be redeemed? Honestly, can I find that? Will I ever be able to come home and be welcomed back?”

Chuck nodded. “Yes, though I think your home is truly with Sam now.”

Lucifer looked up at Sam. “If you decide you want this, to be an angel, then I'll take my grace back.” He swallowed hard. “But not without you.”

Sam thought about it for a moment. He was being offered what they both wanted. A way to be together forever. He finally looked at Chuck. He nodded. “Okay.” He didn't know what to expect, but when Chuck held out a vial very similar to the one he was wearing, he reached out to take it. “This is it?”

Chuck nodded. “That's it. Ever since you found him that day, I started working on it. I finished it right before I came here.”

Lucifer considered those words for a moment, then looked at the vial and up at Sam. “That's not an angel's grace, Sam. That's an archangel's grace.” He looked at Chuck for confirmation.

Sam blinked and raised both brows in surprise. “What?” He looked at the vial, then took the one off from around his neck. He held them up together.

Chuck smiled faintly and nodded to Lucifer. “It is.” He looked at Sam. “If you accept it, you will be Samiel, Archangel of Justice and Tolerance.” He looked toward Lucifer. “Strange, isn't it. Have you told him what your name was?”

Lucifer shook his head, then looked up at Sam. “I was Samael before I fell. The Archangel of Light, Music, Retribution, and Free Will.” He looked at the two vials of grace. “Do you want this, Sam?”

Sam was overwhelmed. He knew this was a great gift. He suddenly thought of Dean. “What about Dean?” He caught Lucifer's small smile.

Chuck let out a small sigh. “Considering he and Cas have finally realized what they have, I guess I should offer him grace of his own too.”

Sam nodded, then looked at Lucifer. He smiled and nodded to him. When he looked back to Chuck, he found the man had gone. They were alone. He held out the vial with Lucifer's grace to him. The angel took it, though he was hesitant about opening it. Sam, however, took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” He opened his vial.

Lucifer watched as the grace inside the vial exploded out. He watched as it sought out it's owner and finally flowed into Sam. He opened his own vial, closing his eyes as his grace finally came home.

 

 


End file.
